A computer network is a collection of interconnected computing devices that can exchange data and share resources. Example network devices include layer two devices that operate within the second layer (L2) of the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) reference model, i.e., the data link layer, and layer three devices that operate within the third layer (L3) of the OSI reference model, i.e., the network layer. Network devices within computer networks often include a control unit that provides control plane functionality for the network device and forwarding components for routing or switching data units.
An Ethernet Virtual Private Network (EVPN) may be used to extend two or more remote layer two (L2) customer networks through an intermediate layer three (L3) network (usually referred to as a provider network), in a transparent manner, i.e., as if the intermediate L3 network does not exist. In particular, the EVPN transports L2 communications, such as Ethernet packets or “frames,” between customer networks via the intermediate network. In a typical configuration, provider edge (PE) network devices (e.g., routers and/or switches) coupled to the customer edge (CE) network devices of the customer networks define label switched paths (LSPs) (also referred to as pseudowires) within the provider network to carry encapsulated L2 communications as if these customer networks were directly attached to the same local area network (LAN). In some configurations, the PE network devices may also be connected by an IP infrastructure in which case IP/GRE tunneling or other IP tunneling can be used between the network devices.
In an EVPN, MAC learning between PE network devices occurs in the control plane rather than in the data plane (as happens with traditional bridging) using a routing protocol. For example, in EVPNs, a PE network device typically uses the Border Gateway Protocol (BGP) (i.e., an L3 routing protocol) to advertise to other provider edge network devices the MAC addresses learned from the local consumer edge network devices to which the PE network device is connected. A PE device may use BGP route advertisement message to announce reachability information for the EVPN, where the BGP route advertisement specifies one or more MAC addresses learned by the PE network device instead of L3 routing information.
In an EVPN configuration referred to as all-active mode, an Ethernet segment includes multiple PE network devices that provide multi-homed connectivity for one or more local customer network devices. Moreover, the multiple PE network device provide transport services through the intermediate network to a remote PE network device, and each of the multiple PE network devices in the Ethernet segment operates forwards Ethernet frames in the segment for the customer network device. When a network failure occurs at one of the multiple PE network devices that provide multi-homed connectivity, an upstream PE network device in the EVPN may detect the failure via BGP and withdraw the failed network PE device. However, the withdrawal period may take multiple seconds, during which network traffic is still forwarded to the failed network PE device and dropped.